


Earthlings On Fire

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Bowie backstage on the Earthling tour.</p>
<p>Earthling-Era, David Bowie's dressing room backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthlings On Fire

 

  
  
**

 

 

The stage is set, the lights are ready and the cameras are almost all in place.  
  
  
He is seated, listening to the crowd just outside his door while they chant his name over and over.  
  
  
Mismatched eyes cast towards the door now, it opens and a woman slips inside, quickly shutting it again behind her.  
  
  
He's on his feet in seconds, eyes upon her, he is wary.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" he demands, "get out of here!"  
  
  
He doesn't know her.  
  
  
She undresses him with her eyes, he backs away, uncomfortable.  
  
  
He tries to call for security, but she launches herself at him and muffles his voice with her mouth over his.  
  
  
She feels him stumble back into the wall, then slowly his arms come to embrace her.  
  
  
She is dizzy with the realization that she is making out with David Bowie, but she dares not break the kiss for fear of retribution from him.  
  
  
Her hand runs through his short, bright, spiky, orange hair.  
  
  
He feels her leg move and she applies gentle yet firm pressure right between his thighs, she shivers in delight at his deep throaty moan that follows.  
  
  
Finally, he pulls back and stares at her.  
  
  
They're out of breath.  
  
  
A knock at the door and they both freeze.  
  
  
"David, we need you on set in five!" someone calls out to him.  
  
  
"Alright," he answers.  
  
  
Satisfied, they leave.  
  
  
His gaze returns to hers, she pulls back and blushes.  
  
  
"I'd better get going then," she speaks softly.  
  
  
She turns and feels him grasp her wrist.  
  
  
"Oh no love," his voice is raspy, "you don't just fire me up and walk out... "  
  
  
He pulls her hard against him.  
  
  
"Okay," she smiles, "I don't mind... "  
  
  
"Good," he kisses her lips roughly, " 'cause I wasn't asking.... "  
  
  
He pushes her back towards the wall, hitching her skirt above her waist.  
  
  
"We'll have to be quick," she hears him tell her and she nods.  
  
  
He pulls at her shirt buttons, exposing her breasts bare.  
  
  
He seems excited by them, she moans in anticipation.  
  
  
She sets free his ten inch member, gasping as it thrusts almost immediately into her.  
  
  
Deeper and harder, she moans loudly.  
  
  
He lifts her higher, grasping her buttocks and pushing her into the wall with surprising strength.  
  
  
She wraps her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.  
  
  
Her head is thrown back, his lips on her throat.  
  
  
She feels her climax building, rising.  
  
  
The crowd is still chanting his name, she joins them vocally.  
  
  
She cries out as she comes, it's almost violent and she hears sounds coming from her own mouth she's never heard before.  
  
  
She hears him softly groaning and cursing amidst her throes.  
  
  
He is noisy, she loves noisy.  
  
  
His release soon follows after her own.  
  
  
Both feet upon the floor now, she sighs loudly as he massages her exposed breasts.  
  
  
He leans down and kisses them, bites them and thrusts his lips onto hers again.  
  
  
The force of his kiss leaves her lips feeling slightly swollen.  
  
  
He slowly pulls out of her, tucks himself back into his sleek black pants and looks at her.  
  
  
She watches him adjust his union jack coat, she's breathing heavily.  
  
  
"Don't be here when I get back," he says to her.  
  
  
He sounds bored.  
  
  
She watches him leave and she sinks to the floor.  
  
  
She hears the crowd roaring now as he graces the stage.  
  
  
On shaky legs, she fixes her clothes and exits the dressing room.  
  
  
She feels used and a little humiliated.  
  
  
But she wouldn't go back and change one damn thing...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
